The overall objectives of the program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further develop its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the American Indian student population served by the institution. The specific research projects are in the disciplines of analytical and biochemistry. The research project in analytical chemistry is "Development of Improved Methods for the Separation and Analysis of Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons and Other Compounds of Current Interest in the Environmental and Biomedical Sciences". The project in biochemistry is "Lysosomes and Progressive Muscular Dystrophy: Isolation and Characterization of Chloroquine Modified Muscle Lysosomes", and "Chloroquine Muscular Dystrophy: A 1H-NMR Study of Chloroquine-Protein Interactions".